De matar o morir
by GitanaEscarlata
Summary: PROLOGO/CAPITULO PILOTO: Siempre supe que moriría de un balazo entre las cejas, probablemente con dos o tres a quemarropa, pero nunca me importo en lo más mínimo, nunca me ha importado nada más de lo necesario e incluso a veces ni lo necesario, eso es imposible. ADVERTENCIAS:UA, MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE, VIOLACIÓN, YAOI, POV'S, LENGUAJE VULGAR OCASIONAL, VIOLENCIA, SANGRE, SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**MÁS MIEDO QUE A LAS BALAS**

**Prólogo**

Siempre supe que moriría de un balazo entre las cejas, probablemente con dos o tres a quemarropa, pero nunca me importo en lo más mínimo, nunca me ha importado nada más de lo necesario e incluso a veces ni lo necesario.

Ir de aquí a allá, solo mi Harley, la confiable 9 milímetros y un par de cartuchos en mis bolsillos, esa era mi vida desde que cumplí los 15 años. Esa profesión me daba para todos los lujos a los que estoy acostumbrado, siendo quizá el más sublime de todos: el alcohol junto con las putas caras que puedo pagar, por eso me hayo aquí, en el burdel de costumbre. Dentro de mí se que quisiera no tener que estar aquí, pero mi cuerpo tiene necesidades y aquí quizá hasta puedo complacerlo deleitándome con una reproducción total o parcial de la verdadera persona a la que quisiera follarme salvajemente ahora mismo. El suspiro con el que dolorosamente me compadezco de mi mismo, me molesta, me molesta de sobremanera porque ese tipo de pensamientos son patéticos, son emocionales y yo no debo ser ni una cosa ni la otra, una persona como yo es fría y calculadora, yo soy un hombre metódico, de molde, sin corazón.

Soy asesino a sueldo, un mercenario, casa recompensas o como prefieras llamarme, el trabajo que hago es el mismo: matar gente por dinero ¿Qué si me gusta? Dios, no ¡Me encanta! es el trabajo más sencillo del mundo, además de divertido debo decir. Claro, al principio cuesta trabajo, ya sabes, procesar que la sangre que me salpico en el rostro – odio cuando llevo puesta camisa blanca y se mancha – es de ese hombre al que le volé los sesos, saber que acabo de decidir sobre una vida ajena y que puedo hacerlo siempre que quiera, el poder que te otorga el saberte con un arma entre las manos y que solo con jalar el gatillo puedes asesinar a quien quieras, incluso disfrutar un poco antes: dispararle en la pierna, justo sobre la rotula, así no podrá caminar y sufrirá mientras se desangra, lo que lleva un tiempo estimado entr horas. Después en un brazo, justo sobre el hombro, los antebrazos tienen muchas venas, evítalos, recordando que siempre debe ser el derecho, el izquierdo nunca a menos de que tengas buena puntería y puedas asegurar que no dispararas al corazón, si no moriría al momento y adiós diversión. Pero lamentablemente esos son casos excepcionales ya que normalmente hay que deshacerse de la persona en cuestión sin darle tiempo si quiera para implorar piedad, no es como si las suplicas, el que me hablen de sus familias y seres queridos impediría que cumpliera con mi trabajo, pero la verdad es que un buen asesinato debe llevarse a cabo antes de un minuto. A veces es aburrido, pero sigo aquí por el dinero y porque me gusta cuando tengo que ir por tipos del bajo mundo: secuestradores, narcotraficantes o pedófilos ¡Dios! esos son mis favoritos, esos bastardos suplican como putas ¿Te imaginas? me encanta jugar a que los dejare vivir para verlos humillarse, darles incluso 20 segundos de ventaja para huir ¡Oye! debo mantenerme en forma, normalmente no recorren más de una cuadra hasta que los alcanzo, después les disparo en las bolas y espero entre 15 o 20 minutos para terminar con su agonía, claro que me gustaría verlos desangrarse mientras lloran como nenas, pero ese tipo de ratas siempre tienen una segunda guardia de respaldo y aunque puedo con más de 10 hombres a la vez, no podría arriesgarme a que uno lo rescatase y le ponga a salvo. Sería divertido que una vez recuperado viniera tras de mí en busca de venganza porque le volé los testículos, pero una vez más repito, este trabajo es serio y aunque tenga diversión, también tengo que ser profesional. Uno siempre debe ser profesional… de lo contrario hay repercusiones… repercusiones trágicas.

De alguna manera la voz exasperante de la mujer frente a mí, me saco de mis cavilaciones, detesto cuando interrumpen mi tren de pensamientos pero detesto más cuando me hacen esperar. Como ella lo había hecho, llevo 20 minutos aquí sentado esperando que cumpla con mi puto deseo.

"¿Dónde mierdas esta lo que te pedí?" Le pregunte a la extravagante dueña del burdel.

"Señor mío ya le he explicado que no tenemos a ninguna chica con esas especificaciones – me dijo mientras retorcía la tela de su vulgar vestido rojo – podría ponerle una peluca a Temari o…"

"Temari tiene ojos verdes, además dije que la quiero con ese tono de cabello _natural _¿Debo repetirlo?"

"Temari es su favorita señor, puede ser Ino, ella tiene los ojos de un color parecido al que quiere – sonrió – además está ansiosa de atenderlo"

_Como todas las mujeres aquí_, pensé.

Sacudí los dedos en un ademan, tendría que ser la rubia de bote. Bebí mi whiskey de un sorbo mientras la mujer iba por la chica que me atendería, vi venir a la rubia que minutos antes estaba sobre las piernas de un horroroso anciano con cara de vicioso, ella vino hacia mí saludándome con coquetería, pude ver como el hombre al que atendía se molesto. Yo sonreí, me gire apenas un poco en el camino y unos hombres que no note antes nos seguían con la mirada, hasta que entramos a la habitación.

"Desnúdate rápido" Le ordene a la rubia, mientras corría el pestillo de la puerta.

"Hoy estas ansioso, Sasuke-kun" Me dijo con esa voz chillona, mientras se deshacía del micro vestido color violeta.

Escuche pasos presurosos por el corredor, mire a la rubia, se estaba quitando las pantaletas, suspire molesto. Seguidamente dos bruscos golpes en la puerta.

"Joder – Ni tiempo a cogérmela me dieron – escóndete en el baño" Le dije con seriedad.

"Pero…" Y en ese momento tumbaron la puerta, yo solo me hice a un lado mientras sacaba mi arma.

Eliminaron a la rubia de un balazo entre las cejas, ahí estaban, ni dos minutos de tardanza, eran profesionales.

"El burdel de siempre, te has vuelto predecible, Uchiha" Me dijo el tipo más grotesco.

"Y ustedes, lentos" Dos disparos a quemarropa y listo.

Ahora tenía que salir de ese lugar, si esos dos me habían seguido, seguramente detrás vendrían mas. Me tope con una chica a medio vestir en el corredor.

"La salida de emergencia"

Me señalo el fondo del pasillo con una mano temblorosa, asentí a modo de agradecimiento, baje por la escalera contra incendios, mi Harley esperaba al final, sobre la acera frente al burdel y antes de llegar a mitad del sucio callejón me encontré con mas tipos, analizando: tres al frente, dos bajando de la escalera detrás de mí y uno ultimo escondido tras el basurero. Suspire, una emboscada, la 9 milímetros descansaba tranquila bajo mi costado derecho. Vi acercarse a ese hombre que yo conocía tan bien.

"Cuanto tiempo" Salude con una pose despreocupada.

"Sasuke-kun – sonrió en mi dirección – lo mismo digo, veo que ya conociste a mis hombres" Dijo con voz de ultratumba.

"Si, a dos – sonreí – veras, no es nada personal pero me interrumpieron justo cuando estaba por meterme a la cama con una hermosa rubia"

"Oh, como lo siento, pero no debe ser gran cosa para ti ¿No es así? tomando en cuenta que cambias de puta, seguido… o bueno, alguna vez tuviste una favorita, aunque sea por poca temporada"

Apreté los dientes sintiendo fresco el recuerdo. Se regocijo con mi gesto mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo azabache.

"Una disculpa, creí que por el tiempo que ha pasado ya lo habrías superado – sonrió y sus estúpidos peleles también, aunque ignoraran por completo de lo que su jefe hablaba – pero ya veo que no"

"¿Quieres café y galletas? digo, porque esta plática está siendo muy femenina para mi gusto" Sonreí orgulloso por picar su ego.

"Desháganse de el" Ordeno a sus hombres.

Elimine a uno de los primeros tres con un balazo entre los ojos, al segundo con uno en el pecho y al tercero con una bala desviada de su propio compañero, uno de los que venían tras de mi me sujeto de los brazos, me deje hacer considerando que no perdía nada dándoles ventajas, el otro me dio un par de golpes en la cara, con el segundo puñetazo sonreí deleitándome con el sabor ferroso de mi propia sangre, bastante, tampoco soy tan bondadoso. Un puntapié, una llave, dos balazos y listo. Demasiado fácil, como siempre.

"Gírate" Le ordene mientras se detenía, aun no salía del callejón, no le dispararía por la espalda.

"Y ya les había pagado" Dijo cansino.

"Malos negocios – reí – sabes que nunca hay que pagar por adelantado, fue lo primero que me enseñaste de este mundo ¿No es así, querido tío?"

"Has crecido Sasuke, querido" Me dijo sin girarse, el imbécil creía que eso me detendría.

"Dile al idiota tras el basurero que salga – le ordene, serio – también a los demás"

El chasqueo los dedos, en inmediatamente, figuras empezaron a emerger de la oscuridad del callejón. Apreté el agarre sobre mi pistola, mientras los contaba: 1, 3, 7, 10… 14 en total. Nunca fui bueno con los números, pero era sencillo deducir mis probabilidades, tomando en cuenta que me quedaban 5 balas en el arma y en esta fila de matones habían al menos dos de los que si debía cuidarme. Pero uno en especial llamaba mi atención.

"Ahora si es un gran encuentro familiar"

"No es nada personal querido primo – dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa, mientras salía de su escondite tras el basurero – es solo que el precio sobre tu cabeza se ha doblado"

"¿Ahora valgo 30 millones de dólares? – Puse cara de ofendido – esperaba que al menos se hubiese triplicado, después de todo creí que Danzo estaría molesto luego de que le disparara al tío Madara en las pelotas"

Escuche claramente rechinar los dientes de mi tío y se giro a encararme, era irresistible mencionar aquel tema y mas frente a sus subordinados, todos sabían que él era la perra de Danzo pero informarlos acerca de que ahora no le podía cumplir en la cama era rozar los limites.

"Diviértanse con él" Ordeno con el rostro enrojecido.

"Grave error" Dije para mí mismo.

Vi venir sobre a mí a los primeros tres, manos desnudas. Guarde a Mikoto en mi chaqueta mientras recibía al primer hombre con una patada rompe quijadas, su cuerpo tumbo a dos más detrás de él, otro casi logro tocarme la cara, le rompí la nariz, el tercero no pudo alzar las manos antes de que le metiera los dientes hasta la garganta con mi puño izquierdo. Sentí la familiar descarga de adrenalina recorriéndome el cuerpo de pies a cabeza: haciéndome más veloz, más agudo, más violento con cada gancho, cada patada, cada puñetazo y después de sentir que un par de puños si lograron alcanzarme el rostro, la descarga de energía y violencia que se desato de forma primitiva tomo posesión completa de mi cuerpo. Mi pómulo ardía justo en donde dentro de unas horas, habría un cardenal al igual que mi labio inferior que sangraba a borbotones.

Gran falla el ordenarles que me eliminaran a manos limpias. La mitad de los hombres de Madara estaban inconscientes, los otros, lo bastante heridos como para sujetar un arma y apuntarme, o eso creí al escuchar el disparo de Sai.

Mi primo me sonreía, había disparado justo sobre el hombro derecho, imposibilitando su movimiento, camino a paso tranquilo por un lado de cada hombre inconsciente, dándoles un tiro de gracia a cada uno. Paso por un lado de mí, sin detenerse y agachándose a mis espaldas. Mi tío sonreía con petulancia, me estaba apuntando mientras se acercaba a paso tranquilo, seguramente maquinando cuanto se divertiría metiéndome mis comentarios por el culo justo con un balazo. Aun así sonreí. Busque a Mikoto con el otro brazo, bajo mi chaqueta.

"¿Buscabas esto, primo?" Me pregunto Sai quien se paro al lado de su padre, mostrándome mi 9 milímetros, en sus sucias manos.

Trate de que se notara lo menos posible cuando el acto reflejo de tragar saliva, actuó antes de que yo pudiera impedirlo. Madara me dio un golpe en la entrepierna y me doble sintiendo mil cuchilladas. Desde el piso, con la cara contra el pavimento, una mano cubriendo la zona del golpe bajo y la mirada borrosa, evalué las opciones. Bien, estaba desarmado – lo cual no supe en que puto perro momento sucedió – herido de un brazo, con un dolor desgarrador en la ingle y sin posibilidad alguna de poder desarmar al bastardo de Sai y si digo que no hay posibilidad de que yo haga algo, es porque lo he intentado antes.

"¿En serio solo tenias esto contigo? – pregunto Sai jugando con mi arma – ese es un error de novatos Sasuke-kun, creí que habías pasado esa etapa cuando éramos adolescentes"

"Tra-trajiste… a tu propio hijo – tome aire como pude – a ver tu muerte… espe-pero que no creas que eso me impedirá meterte una bala por el culo… tío"

Sai, me miro, su habitual rostro inexpresivo y su padre también me miro, pero él se rio de mis palabras. Quizá era una estrategia estúpida, pero era mi última carta.

"Las únicas balas a las que tendrás acceso serán las de mi cartucho cuando te las meta en el cráneo – suspiro entrecortado, sus problemas del corazón eran ahora más evidentes – levántalo Sai" Mi primo obedeció la orden, hincándome frente a su padre, con las manos sujetas en mi espalda.

"Sin bolas y con problemas de corazón – me reí a carcajadas – Danzo debe de pasar noches realmente heladas en su cama"

El primer puñetazo me cerraría el ojo cuando se hinchara seguramente, el segundo hiso sangrar mi nariz y de no ser porque Sai me sujetaba, la patada en el cráneo me habría hecho caer duramente contra el piso, aun así había afectado mi oído, también mi visión.

"Oh mira – pude escuchar de Sai, mientras revisaba su celular – el precio se triplico, puedes morir feliz primo" Me dijo dando palmaditas en mi hombro sangrante.

Reprimí la mueca de dolor. La presión del cañón entre mis cejas se apretó más. La mano de Madara temblaba de impotencia, parecía que mis comentarios también podían afectarlo a él.

"Dale saludos a mi hermano, al tuyo y a las putas de tu madre y novia…"

Sai me jalo los cabellos para hacerme levantar la vista ante Madara. De haberme permitido ponerme de pie, le habría escupido en la cara, pero no paso. En cambio le sonreí, iba morir, increíblemente esa noche lo supe, pero más increíblemente aun: me importaba un carajo.

"Mataste a mis padres, a mi hermano… a la familia entera…" Le recordé.

"Y a la puta de novia, a la que antes me cogí ¿O fue después?" Se pregunto con una sonrisa retorcida.

Bueno, si quería morir con una sonrisa podía irlo olvidando, ese recuerdo me la borro por completo.

"Padre… no deberías, ya sabes ¿Dispararle?… se está desangrando" Dijo Sai jalando mis cabellos con más fuerza.

"Si, pronto quedara inconsciente" Suspiro mi tío trazando las facciones de mi rostro con la pistola.

Estoy muriendo, van a dispararme, seguramente en los testículos como venganza y no me importa, bueno quizá solo una cosa me importa, la única que pude rescatar de perecer en mi mundo de mierda. Esa única cosa que no fue cubierta por el manto de sangre que yo arrastraba por donde pisase ¿Esta sensación es a lo que llaman morir en paz?

Al borde de la inconsciencia escuche un disparo, después un grito de Sai, dos hombres abalanzándose contra él y vi el piso una vez más de cerca cuando me soltó, escuche golpes sordos, risas estremecedoras y comentarios de si yo valía más muerto que vivo. En medio de mi ligero tambaleo entre la consciencia y el desmayo, pude ver como Sai se encargaba de los hombres que habían disparado a su padre, esos pobres idiotas no sabían a donde se metían cuando decidieron competir contra él para tomar mi cabeza.

"Todo por ti, maldito hijo de puta…" Me dijo levantando mi rostro del suelo.

Me llevo hasta el final del callejón y me dejo caer, me hinco de cara contra el muro de la pared mohosa y escuche entre sus sollozos lamentables como le castañeaban los dientes mientras ponía un nuevo cartucho de balas en su arma. Me resultaba difícil creer que estaba llorando por la muerte de su padre, pero al parecer hasta él, tenia emociones… pocas al menos, después de todo yo llore como un bebé cuando vi morir a mis padres.

Apunto el arma justo sobre mi coronilla, los restos de mi adrenalina agudizaron mi oído en aquella oscuridad, tanto que escucho a la perfección como se acciona el mecanismo de la pistola mientras el tira lentamente del gatillo. El disparo, un cuerpo inerte con su peso de lleno contra el suelo. Yo sigo respirando, como un animal, herido y en agonía, pero respiro. Se han deshecho de Sai. Inmediatamente escucho un par de pies acercarse y seguidamente siento el frio cañón de un arma que me es tan familiar, apuntando en mi nuca.

"Con mi arma no…" La presión del arma, acallo mi petición.

El cañón de la vieja y confiable Mikoto se paseo por mi cuello, deslizo el cuello de mi camisa descubriendo mi tatuaje de mercenario, esa marca que Orochimaru ponía a todos sus hombres.

"Solo dime una cosa – dije rescatando mi sonrisa orgullosa, quería escucharlo antes de morir – ¿Cuánto te ofrecieron a ti?"

"No es por dinero…"

Mi sangre se congelo.

**¿QUE TAL? ESTA ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA ¿LES GUSTO? SE QUE SOLO ES EL PROLOGO, PERO ES MAS BIEN UN CAPITULO PILOTO, RESPECTO A LOS COMENTARIOS VERE SI GUSTA O NO, PLANEO QUE CUENTE CON 20 CAPITULOS. MIENTRAS AQUÍ ESTA UNA PEQUEÑA INTRO, PROMETO QUE HABRA ACCION, SANGRE, AVENTURA, ROMANCE Y MUCHO LIME CON ALGO DE BUEN LEMON ;) **

**DEJENME SABER QUE OPINAN **


	2. Mi vida, mis reglas

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**MÁS MIEDO QUE A LAS BALAS**

**Mi vida, mis reglas**

POV NARUTO

Abrí los ojos de golpe, pero algo me decía que ese día en especial, no me apetecía mucho estar despierto. Podría hacer seguido durmiendo unas cuantas horas más, pero ni el calor de las 4 de la tarde, ni mi compromiso dentro de una hora lo permitiría. Me quede unos minutos más en la cama, mirando el techo como si lo que veía ahí, cada día, cada noche y cada mañana, fuera a cambiar de un momento a otro, pero desagraciadamente mis días eran siempre muy repetitivos y monótonos. Creí escuchar el motor de un auto estacionando fuera del bar, no podía quedarme otro minuto en la cama, salí de debajo de la sabana y camine al baño, mi rostro en el espejo aun lucia adormilado y medianamente perlado por un fina capa de sudor, mi casa era un horno en época de verano ¿Qué podía esperarse de un ático? Baje a la primera planta luego de lavarme la cara y dejarme un poco más presentable, Orochimaru ya me esperaba sentado al lado de la barra, la brinque desde el otro extremo como siempre hacia y note la mueca de mi invitado.

"Ahí hay una portezuela, precisamente para que no saltes sobre la barra Naruto-kun" Me dijo mientras cubría la pantalla de su celular, celosamente.

"Fuiste a visitarlo antes de venir ¿Cierto?" Le mire desde el otro lado de la barra.

Afirmo con la cabeza, yo sabía perfectamente que miraba segundos antes en la pantalla de su celular, era una foto, una que yo tome. Yo sabía quién posaba con él en esa fotografía. Porque yo le conocía, le conocía muy bien y ese día en especial, le extrañaba más que los demás. Era el cuarto aniversario luctuoso del viejo.

"Me bebí un par de sakes a su salud, al lado de la lapida y le deje los girasoles de costumbre – Me dijo con la mirada baja – jure que no lo haría, aun estoy bastante molesto con él… mira que adelantárseme de esa manera tan irrespetuosa" Dijo con algo de frustración.

"Al final has terminado visitándolo, el viejo pervertido te amo, Orochimaru – lo mire y se giro, tratando de esconderme su dramático sonrojo – no hay porque fingir que sigues molesto con Jiraiya"

"Es tu padrino, no seas igualado"

"Lo sé, pero nunca lo llame de ese modo y hacerlo a estas alturas me parece tonto – suspire – pero podría empezar a llamarte _madrina_ si quieres"

La vena palpitando en su frente me saco una genuina carcajada que me libero un poco del estrés de esa mañana y de esa fecha, Orochimaru solo me sonrió mientras acariciaba con parsimonia la alianza en su dedo corazón. Yo siempre supe que Jiraiya tenía algo con su _amigo _Orochimaru y agradecí que me lo dijeran al menos un día antes de su repentina boda, lo único lastimoso es que apenas disfrutaron su luna de miel antes de tener que regresar a casa para internar a mi padrino, con amenaza de infarto al corazón. Un par de meses después, el incidente se repitió, pero esta vez no pude hacer chistes al respecto por que Jiraiya salió de emergencias en una caja fúnebre. Hacía cuatro largos años de su fallecimiento pero seguía doliendo, mi lado egoísta agradecía que yo no estuviera solo en el sufrimiento de esa pena y mi lado jocoso, seguía sugiriéndome que le planteara a Orochimaru que el próximo año se olvidara del sake y los girasoles, Dios, Jiraiya y yo sabíamos que el viejo disfrutaría mas con el rarito de su novio vestido de colegiala, me reí solo sin poder evitarlo.

"Sé que no querías nada, pero no he podido evitarlo" Me dijo acercándome una bolsa de regalo en color verde.

Lo tome de mala gana, esa era la segunda razón de que no quisiese salir de la cama ese día: 10 de octubre, el aniversario luctuoso de mi último pariente conocido y mi cumpleaños.

"No has podido reprimir tu amor por el viejo pervertido y tampoco tus instintos maternales conmigo ¿Cierto? – le dije provocando que se molestara, lo que solo me hiso reír mas – gracias" Le dije mirando mi nueva cartera.

"Feliz cumpleaños" Me dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

"Esto se está poniendo demasiado serio – le dije con mi sonrisa más convincente – a lo que has venido" Le dije jalando un banquillo, mientras le destapaba una cerveza.

"Bueno, empecemos entonces" Me dijo abriendo su portafolios.

Teníamos que hablar de la administración del bar, el negocio era mío, lo compre con la herencia que me dejo mi padrino al morir, pero con la poca habilidad de mis actitudes matemáticas, el lugar quebraría antes de que me diese cuenta, así que Orochimaru me ayudaba con ese asunto cada quince días. Hablábamos de números, presupuestos, inventario de la bodega de vinos, porque si bien casi todos mis clientes eran del tipo borracho cervecero, tenía uno o dos más que se pasaban por aquí una vez a la semana buscando un buen trago de vino. Luego de un par de horas haciendo la parte más aburrida del trabajo, al fin nos relajamos: todo marchaba bien y si seguíamos así, pronto habría el presupuesto suficiente para contratar al menos dos meseros. Yo solo me las apañaba bien en el local, pero era un poco estresante en ocasiones, además de que era algo cansado brincar la barra cada que ordenaban algo en las mesas del billar al fondo del bar, ya sé que no tenía que brincar la jodida barra, que para eso es la portezuela, pero no discutiremos eso.

"Deberías visitarle, Naruto-kun"

Ahí estaba de nuevo Orochimaru con su tono de madre preocupada, puesto que desde el entierro, no me había pasado ni una sola vez a visitar la tumba de Jiraiya y aunque Orochimaru pensara que se debía a una etapa de negación, yo ya había superado el duelo, es solo que no me apetecía revivirlo cada año. Me bastaba con saber que cada año que yo vivía, era uno en el que debía recordar que mi padrino ya no estaría ahí nunca más.

"Al menos piénsalo – me sugirió – prometo ya no pedírtelo mas…"

"Lo hare" Le dije mirándole con seriedad.

"Perfecto – guardo todos los papeles en su portafolios y se levanto alisando su atuendo estilo oriental – ah por cierto, casi lo olvido: hoy debo salir de viaje, ya sabes…"

"Si" Le corte enseguida, no quería tener esa platica de nuevo.

"Esta vez tardare un poco mas…" Me dijo acercándose a la barra.

"Vale – le dije mientras le daba la espalda para limpiar polvo imaginario en la repisa de licores – entonces te veré en dos semanas"

"Probablemente sean cuatro, Naruto-kun – me dijo con esa voz plana, la misma que uso cuando me dio la mala noticia el día que mi padrino nos dejo – o quizá ya no regre…"

"Lo harás – dije de golpe, reí nervioso – regresaras después del tiempo necesario e iremos a cenar a ese restaurante caro y pomposo que tanto te gusta, prometo que yo pago"

"Naruto tu sabes cómo es esto…"

"No Orochimaru, no lo sé – lo encare – solo sé que eres lo único que me queda y que tienes prohibido morirte…"

Me miraba con pena.

"Aun no se lo perdono a mi padrino, si me haces lo mismo que el, te juro que nunca te lo perdonare"

"Es diferente, las quimioterapias ya no tienen el mismo efecto Naruto-kun, esta – me dijo tocándose el cabello negro largo – es una peluca, no me aflige haberme quedado calvo, sin embargo el cáncer no es una batalla tan sencilla como esa… nada me causaría más dolor saber que te dejo a tu suerte"

"Entonces, no lo hagas – le exigí – ve a someterte al puto tratamiento y los que sean necesarios, pero regresa con bien y sigue actuando como mi madre sustituta"

Esta vez, casi sonrió con mi comentario. Me tomo de la mano y yo le mire con todo el resentimiento que pude expresar, mi mirada no lo amedrento ni un poco y perdió el resto de la credibilidad cuando sorbí el moco e un intento de retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapárseme. Yo no soy un chico que llore mucho, pero una vez que empiezo no puedo parar. Supongo que era normal, nunca conocí a mis padres, desaparecieron de mi vida – si es que alguna vez estuvieron en ella – antes de que pudiese reconocerles. De ellos solo tengo una foto y prácticamente me crie con la abuela Tsunade, quien fue asesinada una noche, sin mayor dato de aquel suceso, para digerir la perdida con tan solo 9 años de edad. Después fui acogido por mi padrino. A él lo perdí en mi cumpleaños número 18 y ahora me enteraba que el cáncer con el que Orochimaru llevaba luchando desde hace dos años, amenazaba con quitármelo a él también. Tal parece ser que la muerte me sigue a todas partes, celosa de dejarme amar a alguien más tiempo del necesario. Orochimaru apretó mi mano.

"Yo me voy esta noche, pero mañana por la tarde llega mi sobrino de un viaje y…"

"Oh no…" Sí, claro, de algo tenía que desconfiar cuando se ponía en ese estado tan sentimental.

"Naruto, ni siquiera saber que voy a pedirte"

"Claro que lo se – le solté la mano – quieres que vaya a recogerlo, lo pasee por la ciudad y coquetee con el"

"Bueno, si sabes lo que iba a pedirte – sonrió avergonzado – pero vamos, te va a encantar: es un chico muy agradable, además de divertido y guapo" Dijo lo ultimo con un tono divertido.

"Me gusta más cuando me regañas" Su papel de casamentera me hacía sentir como un pedazo de carne.

"Naruto, entiéndelo de una buena vez – me dijo cansino – acabas de cumplir 22 años, nunca sales, no regresas las llamadas de tu ex compañeros de la universidad, pasas la mayor parte del día durmiendo y el resto sirviendo veneno detrás de esta barra…"

"Vivo del dinero que me deja este veneno"

"Me refiero a que eres un joven en edad de buscar una pareja, yo no sé si regrese de mi viaje o… – se detuvo ante mi mirada – no estaré aquí toda la vida y puedo jurarte que si muero sin haberte dejado a salvo con alguien a quien ames, tu abuelo lo primero que hará al recibirme en el otro mundo será patear mi trasero"

"Apuesto que aun del otro lado, lo primero que querrá hacer con tu trasero no será exactamente patearlo" Susurre.

"Naruto – me tomo de la barbilla como solía hacer Jiraiya cuando no le prestaba atención – date la oportunidad, si no quieres que sea con mi sobrino, está bien alguien más, pero hazlo… solo para que pueda estar tranquilo ¿Quieres?"

"Si te juro pasar al menos a segunda base con ese chico ¿Te podrás ir a la terapia tranquilo?"

"Si y mucho más si haces un esfuerzo por qué no se trate del rollo de una sola noche, que acostumbras" Me miro severamente.

Yo trague saliva y sentí enrojecidas las orejas, ante la pena de haber sido descubierto en mis andadas por Orochimaru.

"Lo sé todo – me dijo con un tono decepción – no tengo intenciones de hablarte de moral o darte una lección de decencia, solo tú sabes que es lo que buscas en esos acostones de una noche… pero si puedo asegurarte que no lo encontraras si no te tomas al menos la molestia de preguntar algo además del nombre, antes de irte con un chico a la cama"

No pude decir nada al respecto, si sabía de mi estilo de vida hasta ese punto, probablemente nada de lo que dijera me dejaría mejor parado en aquel asunto.

"Se llama Sasuke Uchiha – me dijo soltando mi barbilla – su vuelo llega mañana a las 6 de la tarde, se puntual por favor" Me pido despidiéndose camino a la puerta del local.

"¿Y como se supone que lo reconoceré?"

"Es alto, de piel pálida y cabello azabache – sonrió de una manera que me causo escalofríos – es un chico encantador, lo reconocerás en seguida, ah y Naruto-kun…"

"¿Si?"

"Se lindo con el ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo intentare" Dije sin más remedio.

"Bien" Dijo sonriente.

"Te espero dentro de 4 semanas"

"Naruto…"

"Máximo 6 – le interrumpí – de lo contrario tu pagaras la cena, _madrina_"

"Mocoso irrespetuoso – me grito desde la puerta – cuídate por favor" Dijo con una ligera sonrisa antes de girarse y salir por la puerta de en frente.

Y me quede solo, de nuevo. De alguna manera el que ese hecho se volviese una realidad total, me hacía sentir miserable, no es que sea dependiente, después de todo hace tiempo que deje de vivir con Orochimaru, me mude, pague mi carrera y saque adelante este negocio, pero lo veía cada quince días, a veces lo visitaba días entre semana para cenar, o salíamos por ahí a comer, el hecho era que él era mi último lazo, el pensar en penderlo me hacía sentir vacio. Tanto o más que el bar. Todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, no podría calmar mis nervios limpiando de arriba abajo como solía hacer cada mes que despedía a Orochimaru para que fuera a su quimioterapia. Recorrí con la mirada y gesto aburrido el bar, mi propio negocio. Supongo que nadie esperaría que un chico que estudiaba medicina abriría un _antro de perdición _como solía llamarlo Orochimaru, en algún momento ni yo lo creí pero aquí estaba ahora: era un espacioso salón con piso de madera, ventanales ahumados, mesas para póquer y unas mas de billar, tenía una maquina de música que funcionaba con monedas y esta enorme barra en la pasaba la mayor parte de la noche sirviendo licor y escuchando historias como buen cantinero, desde la más divertida hasta la más deprimente. Detrás de la barra estaba la bodega del licor, al lado una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, que mas bien era un ático que yo acondicione para ser mi nuevo hogar. No podía quejarme, era espacioso, tenía una pequeña cocina – que casi nunca usaba – con una pequeña isla, donde solo comía yo u ocasionalmente Orochimaru, una sala cómoda con sillones enormes y cojines mullidos, una pantalla plasma y una habitación con una cama gigante. Además de un baño con un jacuzzi que contaba con hidromasaje, definitivamente el alcohol era un negocio lucrativo.

Apenas eran las 6 y cuarto, tenía dos horas más para mí, antes de abrir el bar. Así que subí a mi piso dispuesto a meterme dos merecidas horas en el jacuzzi, para relajarme. Estaba buscando mis toallas cuando me encontré con mi bata de baño, que paso de blanca a rosa, después de mi último incidente con un calcetín rojo en la lavandería. Sin más remedio, la saque y me la puse, antes de meterme a dar un baño escuche un tremendo ruido en el callejón que había entre mi local y el edificio de al lado. Temiendo que fuera de nuevo ese horrible perro que hurgaba en la basura, me asome por la escalera contra incendios.

"Díselo al imbécil de tu jefe ¿Entendiste? – dijo un tipo roquero que sostenía al otro de las solapas contra el contenedor de basura en el callejón – ¿Qué ve señorita?" Me grito el tipo.

"_Señorita _tus pelotas ¡Imbécil!" Le grite desde la escalera contra incendios del segundo piso.

"Oh si – dijo agachándose descaradamente para mirar bajo mi bata de baño – lo siento, _señorito_" Dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

"Hijo de…"

"Ahora no – me dijo girándose a ver al tipo – ahora sal de mi vista y dale el mensaje antes de que meta tu culo pateado en el contenedor"

Y el tipo salió pitando del callejón, el de la chamarra de cuero se giro a mirarme y yo le dedique mí mirada más envenenada.

"¿Quieres una foto?" Pregunto aun sonriendo.

"Ya quisieras tu, una mía"

"Lo siento – dijo elevando los hombros – los hombres no son lo mío" Dijo y camino hasta un armatoste negro y cromado, que salió echando humo rumbo a la carretera.

"Vaya imbécil" De acuerdo, aquello había aumentado mi estrés.

4 horas después y con los hombros más tensos que el cinturón de un taxista, estaba detrás de la barra fingiendo estar realmente ocupado con limpiar la repisa reluciente de licores mientras el tipo que atendí, que se caía de briago y era cliente frecuente, me contaba las alegrías por las que estaba pasando con su mujer embarazada, que mas bien parecían penas. Estoy seguro que todos las persones con dos cervezas encima podían leer el letrero de "Psicólogo gratis" en la frente de cualquier cantinero y normalmente no me molestaba que me contasen sus intimidades, incluso llegaba a ser tan interesante como leer una novela de drama pero esa noche mi humor no era el mejor, todo la tensión de la fecha y los sucesos de mi día en concreto me ponían en un estado de estrés que me provocaba hormigueos en las manos mientras buscaba por algún cliente mala copa que quisiera armar revuelo para sacarlo del bar y desquitar mis frustraciones en el, dentro del callejón, donde nadie vería como saco mi tensión acumulada. No es que sea una persona violenta, de hecho detesto la violencia, las peleas y esas cosas, pero como dije, no me hallaba en mi mejor momento.

"Whiskey en las rocas" Exigió una voz al final de la barra.

"¿Con cianuro o prefieres veneno para ratas?" Pregunte frente al tipo de la moto, el mismo de la tarde.

"Señorito de la bata rosa – dijo con sorna en su mirada oscura – no me gusta mesclar tan temprano, solo whiskey y dos cubos de hielo"

"Te lo tomas y te largas" Le dije poniéndole el trago servido.

"Que mala actitud – dijo con dramatismo – tendré que poner una queja con el dueño si no cambias eso"

"¿Pues como ves que yo soy el dueño, niño bonito?" Dije retándolo.

"No eres tan dobe como te ves, aunque yo no usaría la palabra _bonito _soy más bien el ideal de los sueños húmedos de toda chica… y uno que otro_ señorito_" Me sonrió.

"Mira, teme…"

"Otra ronda" Grito un muchacho con su grupito de amigos, en las mesas de billar.

"Tengo que atender" Dije tratando de reprimir mi instinto asesino, lleve las bebidas y pase por la única mesa de póquer que estaba ocupada – por tercera vez – pero de nuevo, nadie ordeno nada.

"Nosotros te llamaremos, si queremos algo, muñeca" Dijo el tipo más alto.

"Por segunda vez: No pueden ocupar la mesa si no consumen y ¡Soy Varón!" Grite provocando que más de uno levantara la mirada, me retire en silencio y regrese a mi lugar tras la barra.

Desde ahí pude ver claramente como las voces de los 3 tipos en la mesa bajaban el volumen hasta hacerse murmullos, me causaba muy mala espina, llevaban viniendo más de 4 días seguidos a la misma hora y rara vez ordenaban algo. Pero hoy tenían una actitud por demás sospechosa.

"No me fio de ellos" Murmure mientras limpiaba vasos.

"Muy inteligente" Dijo apenas audible el moreno, terminándose su trago.

Yo solo lo mire. Saco cinco dólares de su chaqueta de cuero negro y me los extendió, cuando iba a tomarlos él no los soltó.

"Parece que tendrás que dejármelo gratis y el siguiente también" Dijo guardándoselo de nuevo.

"Pero que dem…"

Una de las chicas que estaban con los jovencitos en las mesas de billar, grito.

"Muy bien, ahora todos quietos y en silencio si no quieren salir lastimados" Dijo el hombre que me llamo muñeca minutos antes, se acercó hasta la caja apuntándome con un arma, al igual que sus dos amigos hacían con el resto de mis clientes.

Un asalto, debí imaginármelo. Bufe con mas mal humo, quería desquitarme, ahora podía, pero ellos estaban armados.

"Ahora tu – me señalo con la pistola – saca todo el dinero de la registradora y dame las botellas de vino más caras que tengas"

"Por favor – le pedí sobándome el puente de la nariz – no estoy de humor para idioteces"

Los tres tipos se rieron.

"Yo tampoco lo estoy – dijo el motero – así que escuchen al señorito y retírense"

Su tono de seriedad solo hiso que los otros rieran más fuerte, casi a carcajadas.

"No te metas, chiquillo" Dijo el asaltante poniendo el cañón en la sien derecha del moreno, este simplemente sonrió, el hombre le apunto jalándole los cabellos.

"Tienes dos segundos para soltarme" Dijo respirando fuerte.

"¿O si no, qué?"Le reto mientras delineaba su cuello con el cañón de su arma.

El chico de la moto esbozo otra sonrisa mientras que en un audaz movimiento que no logre seguir, tenía al tipo sometido contra la barra y desarmado antes de un parpadeo. Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

"Bien – le dijo al oído al tipo – ahora, vas a mover tu culo y sacaras a tu gente del lugar para que yo pueda seguir bebiendo tranquilo"

"Y tú te vas con ellos" Le dije detrás de él, mientras apuntaba con el arma que le quito al hombre.

"Debes estar bromeando" Se giro hacia mí.

"No" Dije sin bajar el arma, aunque me temblaban las manos.

El asaltante tras el trato de acertarle un golpe a traición y término de cara contra el piso bajo las botas roqueras del chico. El suspiro.

"Creí haberte ordenado algo – le dijo y luego me miro – y tu, dobe, deja de apuntarme con un arma falsa"

"¿Falsa?"

"Si, falsa – dijo como quien explica a un niño el uno más uno – esta es de verdad" Dijo mostrando un arma pequeña, que saco bajo su costado derecho.

El tipo bajo su pie, saco una navaja y le hiso un corte en el tobillo.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamo el agredido retirando su pierna.

El asaltante corrió despavorido apenas se vio libre de la presión de la bota y sus compinches le siguieron una vez descubiertos, los adolescentes en el rincón aun temblaban, dos chicas lloraban, mientras que el tipo de la barra estaba roncando. Recogí las armas falsas que dejaron tiradas los asaltantes.

"¿Quieren que llame a sus padres? – Les pregunte, se miraron entre ellos, yo sabía que todos tenían identificaciones falsas, por ello les serví margaritas sin alcohol mientras ellos creían lo contrario, con seguridad ninguno de ellos tenía al menos 17 y sus padres ni los imaginaban ahí – voy a cerrar, vayan a casa"

Salieron del bar, aun temblorosos mientras el chico que parecía el mayor trataba de disimular que le temblaban las piernas igual o más que a su novia. Me acerqué a la barra y sacudí el hombro de mi cliente, podría estar en medio de un coma etílico.

"Hey, despierta – le sacudí mas – despierta, ya voy a cerrar Lee"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Pregunto el hombre de las cejas raras, con baba escurriendo de su boca.

"Déjame tu móvil – le dije y lo puso en mi mano, para quedarse dormido de nuevo – llamare a tu esposa"

Cuando termine la llamada y me gire, el moreno ya no estaba. De pronto entro la esposa de Lee y lo despertó de un bolsazo en la cabeza que le acomodo las ideas y lo dejo mas noqueado que el alcohol, después de ayudar a la castaña embarazada a subir a su esposo a un taxi, note que la moto negra seguía ahí. Seguramente el moreno seguía en mi local, cuando entre, lo vi salir de los baños, se había puesto un pañuelo negro en el tobillo herido y cojeaba un poco.

"Usare tu teléfono" Dijo dirigiéndose al teléfono de monedas que nadie usaba realmente.

Lo seguí con la mirada, el tampoco me inspiraba confianza y su temple tampoco, después de unos segundos atendieron su llamada.

"¿Qué? si, si llegue antes… no… cosas de negocios tío…no, te dije que me había salido de eso… si me asegure – bufo fastidiado – si, solo no… no me grites serpiente" Escuche que una voz masculina le grito mas fuerte luego de eso, después asintió y me miro de una forma extraña, menciono el nombre del bar y me miro de nuevo, luego sonrió por algo que le dijeron.

"Apresúrate – le exigí – debo cerrar, tengo cosas que hacer mañana.

"¿Importantes?" Me pregunto tapando la bocina del teléfono.

"Mucho – dije poniendo las manos en mi cintura – debo ir al aeropuerto a recoger al amor de mi vida" Dije sin ánimos.

"¿Cuál dices que es su nombre? – Pregunto al de la bocina – si, lo tengo al frente…pero veras, está siendo muy descortés conmigo, no es ni la mitad de lo lindo que mencionaste" Me miro riéndose.

Escuche risas conocidas en el teléfono.

"Dice Orochimaru que seas educado conmigo, dobe"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo soy el sobrino de Orochimaru, Naruto"Me dijo con fastidio.

"¿Sasuke?"

"Estoy en casa, amorcito – Me dijo con sarcasmo – si, ahora te lo paso tío, es para ti" Me dijo dándome el teléfono.

Del otro lado del teléfono me recibió un serie de gritos y regaños provenientes de Orochimaru, alegando que ese era su sobrino, que había adelantado su viaje con esperanzas de verlo a él, antes de que se fuera al suyo pero al final no pudo ser, ahora me pedía que lo dejara quedarse en mi casa.

"Pero, la tuya es más grande"

"Si, pero la están fumigando – alego – es inhabitable hasta dentro de 5 semanas – tu piso es grande, Sasuke-kun no es quisquilloso, puedes dejarlo quedar en tu sofá"

"Pero…"

"Por favor Naruto-kun – me pidió con esa voz maternal – solo unos días, cuando regreso los tres iremos a ese bufet donde hacen el ramen que te gusta"

"Trato echo – sonreí satisfecho – pásatela bien, recupérate pronto, Sasuke-kun y yo nos portaremos bien, adiós" Y colgué.

"Me has llamado por mi primer nombre, que atrevido" Me dijo tratando de no reír.

Fui a la puerta principal, baje las persianas de metal por fuera, puse el candado, cerré y active la alarma de seguridad antes de volver a encarar al nuevo inquilino.

"Vaya ¿Ya me quieres dar la bienvenida? – sonrió petulante – te dije que los hombres no son lo mío"

"Las cosas claras Uchiha: te odio – me miro con seriedad – eres exactamente el tipo de imbécil que suelo evitar, pero tendremos que convivir mientras tu tío se recupera y aquí te van unas sencillas recomendaciones que debes seguir para que no te rompa el cuello mientras duermes"

"Te escucho" Dijo sentándose en la mesa de póquer mientras encendía un cigarro y sonreía con prepotencia.

"Primero: no tabaco – dije quitándole el cigarrillo y apagándolo bajo mi zapatilla converse roja – segundo: dormirás en el sofá, tercero: no quiero que traigas putas a mi piso" Dije subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Sin putas? – Dijo como niño regañado – así no tiene chiste" Dijo yendo tras de mí.

"Si yo no tengo acción en mi casa, tu menos"

"Ni en tu casa ni en ningún lado" Susurro.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, abrí la puerta de mi piso y el entro detrás de mí, mirando todo y evaluando. Le mostraba la casa cuando de pronto note que no me seguía, lo mire recargado contra la isla de la cocina y con el gesto adolorido.

"Voy por el botiquín" Dije corriendo al baño, cuando lo tome, sentí ese ligero estremecimiento en la columna vertebral, salí de ahí, se lo lleve al Uchiha y lo puse a su alcance mientras me daba la vuelta.

"¿No vas a ayudarme, dobe?" Pregunto serio.

"Puedes solo" Le dije sin verlo.

"Claro que puedo – exclamo con arrogancia – pero esperaba más hospitalidad de tu parte"

"Pues no la tendrás – de pronto el familiar efluvio me entro de lleno en los pulmones, el familiar olor de la sangre, supuse que se había quitado la pañoleta de la herida – voy al baño"

Lo deje solo en la cocina y corrí al cuarto de baño, cerré la puerta tras de mi e inmediatamente encontré mi mirada en el espejo: habían un par de gotas de sudor frio en mi frente, seguro en mi nuca también y el escalofrío seguía recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, trate de respirar profundamente y eso solo aumento las nauseas y el mareo dentro de mi cabeza, abrí los grifos y llene el lavabo de agua helada, después metí mi cabeza. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó antes de estabilizar mi pulso, pero fue el suficiente para que el Uchiha se curara la herida, escuche que toco la puerta.

"Realmente no quiero interrumpir lo que sea que estas haciendo allá adentro, pero necesito gasas"

"Busca en el botiquín" Le dije mientras secaba mi cara.

"Si te estoy diciendo es porque ya busque y no hay, dobe"

Saque una gasa nueva de la vitrina que había detrás del espejo del lavabo, abrí la puerta y se la arroje sin acertar en la cara.

"Patético intento" Me dijo.

Lo vi desenrollar la gasa para vendar su tobillo y como soy masoquista decidí ver la herida, tenía una cortada a mitad del camino entre el tobillo y la rodilla, más o menos de 9 centímetros de largo y lo bastante profunda para necesitar sutura, habían 6 puntadas perfectamente bien hechas en la herida, me encontré con su mirada.

"¿Tú hiciste eso?" Pregunte sorprendido.

"No, fuiste tú, antes de correr como niña al baño alarmada por la sangre – Me soltó con sarcasmo – suerte que tienes un buen botiquín, deberías ver de lo que soy capaz solo con una cuchara y un encendedor"

"¿Preparar heroína?"

"Yo no me drogo, idiota" Dijo de una manera seria y recelosa.

Le di la espalda muy molesto ¿Realmente debía aguantar eso un mes entero? Maldecía mi suerte, maldecía a Orochimaru y maldecía al idiota del Uchiha y su actitud prepotente.

"Orochimaru no sabe que eres un delincuentes ¿Cierto?" le pregunte desde la cocina.

"No soy un delincuente" Me dijo serio.

"Pues policía tampoco, porque aparte de esas dos opciones no hay otra por la que debas portar un arma"

"Ahora que sabes que llevo una, deberías cambiar tu actitud"

"Estas en mi casa, aquí mando yo – le dije fríamente mientras ponía la tetera con agua para mi ramen instantáneo – además, si quisieras dispararme ya lo habrías hecho"

"Puede que sea un asesino en serie y disfrute de cometer homicidio mientras mis victimas duermen"

"También podrías ser un enfermo violador que primero se gana la confianza de sus víctimas y después ataca"

"Si"

"No eres ni lo uno, ni lo otro – de eso estaba seguro – puedes decirme"

"No lo creo"

"Oh vamos, solo me gustaría saber antes de ir a dormir ¿A qué tipo de maniaco estoy alojando _amablemente_ en mi casa?" le dije tranquilamente.

"A uno con hambre, dobe – Dijo paseándose por mi cocina y abriendo cada alacena – ¿no tienes algo más que no sea ramen?"

"No como nada que no requiera de microondas y sea instantáneo"

"Eso explica tus caderas"

"¿Mis caderas?" Las mire.

"Si – me echo un vistazo escrutiñador – y tu trasero"

"¿Qué tiene?"Pregunte mirándome en el reflejo distorsionado de la puerta del refrigerador.

"Con esas _curvas _– dijo enfatizando la palabra – no debería sorprenderte que todos creamos que eres un chica" Dijo sacando un par de tomates de mi refrigerador.

"Y tú debes estar muy bueno seguramente ¿No, señor perfección?" Le dije realmente enojado.

"La verdad es que si – sonrió con supremacía – pero déjame decirte que si esa patética provocación es tu intento para hacer que me quite la camisa, deberás mejorar"

"Eres insoportable, teme"

"Lo sé, no muchos toleran este nivel de perfección" Me sonrió mientras partía los tomates.

"Ojala te rebanes un dedo" Dije bajito refunfuñando.

"Carajo…" Exclamo a mis espaldas.

Cuando me gire, lo vi contemplando la yema de su dedo medio, escurría algo de sangre de un corte profundo pero no grave ni que requiera sutura. El mareo me dio de golpe con el efluvio.

"Es solo una cortadita de nada – me dijo poniéndomelo cerca de la cara, el mareo aumento – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo la sangre, gatito asustadizo?"

Trague saliva, si no alejaba ese dedo de mi, el efluvio me mandaría directo a un desmayo, lo vi sonreír con suficiencia cuando comprobó mi miedo.

"Ya, no llores – Y se llevo el dedo a la boca, chupando la sangre, yo me quede mirándole – ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?"

"Ya quisieras" Dije regresando a mi tarea de preparar el ramen para mi cena.

"Realmente no – dijo mordiendo un tomate, y fue por una bandita al botiquín – hablaba en serio cuando dije que no me van los hombres" Y se llevo su plato de tomates al sofá.

Yo prepare mi ramen y tome asiento en el sillón individual, encendí la televisión buscando algo bueno mientras veía de reojo como el azabache retiraba la bandita que fue inútil reteniendo la sangre.

"Hay café en la cocina – le dije sin mirarlo – un poco en la herida, detendrá la hemorragia"

"Un poco de sangre perdida no me matara"

"Pero en unos minutos dejaras de tener sensación en el dedo, podrías perderlo y adiós a jalar el gatillo"

"Puedo disparar con ambas manos" Dijo como si nada.

"Entonces decías que no eras delincuente ¿No es así?"

"No lo soy" Me dijo con suma seriedad.

"Como sea" Cenaba mi ramen mientras en la televisión pasaban una serie policiaca, inmediatamente cambie de canal.

"Hey, era entretenido"

"No me gustan esos programas"

"Es solo ficción"

"Claro que no, son recreaciones de casos reales"

"Lo sé, yo hablo de la trama, dobe – me dijo con una sonrisa extraña – ahí siempre atrapan a los malos con relativa facilidad, eso no pasa en la vida real"

"Tarde o temprano les atrapan – aclare – a todos, no importa que tan invencibles se crean"

"No es que sean invencibles, es solo que algunos, son simplemente intocables"

"Me voy a la cama" Dije parándome del sillón, saque una almohada y una sabana del armario y se las lancé echas bolas al Uchiha, de nuevo las atrapo, maldije sus reflejos.

"Buenas noches para ti también, dobe" Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Eres odioso" Le dije metiéndome a la cama.

"Si, sé que me amas – y lo vi acomodar meticulosamente el sofá que sería su cama – puedes dormir tranquilo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi"

"Eres tu quien esconde un arma cargada" Dije preocupado.

"Si, ya sabes el nivel de peligro que represento, pero yo desconozco el tuyo…"

"Solo duérmete, teme"

Lo vi fingir dramáticamente que rezaba algo parecido a _Kami-sama protege mi virginidad anal _y seguidamente se acostó y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

**CHA CHAN :) AQUÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAP DE MATAR O MORIR: **_**Mi vida, mis reglas**_** Y YO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LEERLO TANTO COMO A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO, SE QUE AUN NO HAY MUCHOS SEGUIDORES, PERO REALMENTE CON UNA PERSONA QUE LEA, SIENTO QUE EL FIC TIENE PROPOSITO Y QUIERO AGRADECER EL LINDO REVIEW DE ****sakura1402 ****EL CUAL ME ANIMO BASTANTE. COMO VEN, SON CAPITULOS CORTITOS, PERO A PARTIR DEL SIGUIENTE SERAN MAS EXTENSOS Y SIN POVS DE LOS PERSONAJES, HASTA QUE ASI LO INDIQUE. **

**AQUÍ LES DEJO UN LIGERO RESUMEN DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: **_**Dos palabras: encarnación humana del ego**_

El motero chulito y prepotente resulto ser el sobrino de Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto no se fía de él ¿Quién demonios carga con un arma como si fuese un accesorio más? Además se pasea por el departamento como si fuera su casa, si hasta se siente con el derecho de andar por ahí luciendo su jodidamente bien trabajado abdomen y ese culo bien moldeado y apetecible en paños menores, si descarado es poco decir. Resulta que es egresado de la carrera de negocios internacionales, un ejecutivo que de traje lleva chamarra de cuero, jeans desgarrados y camisas de música rock ¿para qué le sirve a un licenciado el acertar justo en el centro de una lata de refresco a 100 metros de distancia? Es un maniático obsesivo compulsivo. Quizá hasta homofóbico.

"¿Qué mierdas hiciste con mis cajones, Uchiha?"

"Darles orden ¿Qué no ves?"

"¿Cómo sabes que te gustan los hombres, si nunca has estado con una mujer?"

"¿Y tu como sabes que no te gustan los hombres, si nunca lo has hecho con uno?"


End file.
